Kingdom Rampage II
by Isiah02
Summary: Set a few weeks after Sofia the Worst's Kingdom Rampage. If you thought Sofia the Worst was something. Wait until you meet her stepsister. Princess Amber the Second.


**Isiah: What up?! Isiah here!**

**Tom: And your boy Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. Just to let you know,this story took place after Sofia the Worst's Kingdom Rampage. If you haven't read that,go read it. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. And this story as well.**

**Tom: Anything else to say?**

**Isiah: No,but I was pretty much gonna ask you that.**

**Tom: Oh. I have nothing to say. Other than enjoy this story.**

**Isiah: Alright...yeah,what he said.**

* * *

Another regular day,Roland thought to himself as he was having dinner with the rest of the royal family. He may have had another hard day being king and all that,but then again,he was excited. There was a new movie coming tomorrow and he just couldn't wait to see it. The others realised it and tried not to spoil his good mood. Not to mention the dining room was silent.

But it wasn't silent for long when he saw a pair of eyes coming from the hallway. The creature then let out a giggle before leaving. I regonize that laugh anywhere,Roland again thought to himself. The creature that was in the hall was...Sofia the Worst.

"No...FREAKIN' WAY," Roland yelled out as he ran to the hallway going after the evil clone of Sofia. Everyone at the dining room was really confused.

"Uh," James paused for a moment." What just happened?"

"I do not know," Miranda answered just as confused as anyone else.

**Scene change to hallway...**

Roland took out his silenced pistol and began his search for Sofia. He found her going into the real Sofia's bedroom. When she opened the door,Roland shot her in the back of her head. She fell with a thud. Roland then grabbed her legs and took her to a closet. He lit a match and threw it in there afterwards.

"You little crap," Roland said as he closed the closet door.

**Scene change back into dining room...**

Roland entered the dining room only to hear something real suspisious from the radio he and the royal family have in the dining room.

_Breaking news. Breaking news. There is a shootout near the diner Downtown. Suspect is blonde haired,wearing a pink dress. Armed and dangerous. All units proceed with caution._

Roland thought about what he just heard for a moment. Then got up and spoke." I think I'll be excused for the night." He then ran back to the closet that he put what is now a burned evil copy of Sofia. He peeked through the closet window." That's how it is," Roland yelled at the burnt copy." You're just gonna get your evil stepsister on me! I see how it is!" He then proceed to his room and took out his shotgun from his closet." Let's do this," Roland said cofident that he would destory Sofia's evil copy of her stepsister. He got into his car and left the castle for the streets of Dunwitty.

**Tom: Hold up! Princess Amber doesn't have an evil copy!**

**Isiah: Which is why we're doing this.**

**Scene change to streets of Dunwitty...**

Roland took a while and drove around Dunwitty looking for the evil copy of Amber. He was listening to Grand Theft Auto on his radio. He enjoyed listening to it,until the news came on the radio.

_Breaking news. Breaking news. Robbery in progress at grocery store down Starfish Road. Suspect seems to be armed and dangerous. All units proceed with caution._

"You sneaky motherlover," Roland growled as he headed for Starfish Road." You think you can take me on? With a robbery and a rampage?! Oh,you're gonna see. Oh I'ma get you."

**Scene change to Starfish Road..**

The evil copy of Amber was having a shootout with the police. But just like Sofia the Worst,Amber the Worst came out victoriously. Laughing as she continued her rampage and mayhem. Everything was going fine for her until Roland quickly drove to the crime scene. Getting out of the car and firing his shotgun at the evil copy of Amber. Amber fought back,but it wasn't enough to hold back the king. Amber tried to make a run for it only to take a shot to the leg by Roland's shotgun. He walked up to her and aimed the shotgun at her face.

"This reminds me," said Roland." I meant to give your punishment for turning Sofia into a cat!"

"What," Amber asked really confused.

BANG!

**Isiah and Tom: Dang!**

* * *

**Isiah: Whoo! Another good story down.**

**Tom: You said the way,the song Grand Theft Auto is a song that's off of Sofia the Worst's Kingdom Rampage. Guys,if you like this story,please review nicely. And no flames. I don't know who can stretch that out enough. We love the support you guys give us. And btw Mermaid Love will be a rated M fanfic. We were gonna a lime,but we couldn't take the chances. But anyway,see y'all later. Hollar at your boys. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
